The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat cushion material and a vehicle seat. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat cushion material having an impregnation layer with a three-dimensional structure and to a vehicle seat.
For a seat cushion, provided at a vehicle seat, etc., it is common to consider body pressure dispersion of a seated person and a sense of touch of the seated person, etc. for providing a comfortable feeling of seating to the seated person. Considering this point, there is a seat cushion including a polyurethane foam sheet, a polyurethane resin impregnated hardened layer provided as an upper layer of the polyurethane foam sheet and formed with a corrugated surface, and a latex foam sheet formed on the hardened layer (see, e.g., Japanese Utility Model No. 2533618).
In some scenarios, it is difficult to mold the seat cushion with a three-layer structure as described in Japanese Utility Model No. 2533618 because the density of the latex foam sheet is high. For this reason, a seat cushion exhibiting excellent moldability and recyclability and realizing favorable seating comfortability has been demanded without use of an intermediate layer such as the latex foam sheet.
Moreover, the polyurethane resin impregnated hardened layer described in Japanese Utility Model No. 2533618 is formed in a corrugated shape, and is disposed only between the lower polyurethane foam sheet and the upper latex foam sheet. According to this configuration, stiffness in a pitch direction relating to load input upon, e.g., start/stop of a vehicle and stiffness in a roll direction relating to load input upon horizontal oscillation are low. Thus, it is difficult to disperse load input from the outside with a favorable balance. Note that the pitch direction indicates the direction of swing about an axis perpendicular to a vehicle traveling direction, and the roll direction indicates the direction of swing about an axis parallel to the vehicle traveling direction.